


The Perfect Deal

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, I've suffered through that dinner you have to do your part of the deal," Steve said, his hands slowly moving around Maria's waist, pushing himself into her. She took one last sip of water before placing it on the kitchen island.</p><p>"You knew I would hold up my part of the deal anyway," Maria said, before pulling Steve down to kiss her on the lips passionately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Deal

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day OTP challenge - Steve/Maria. Day 06
> 
> Wearing each other's clothes

"How you holding up there Captain?" Maria asked after the waiter placed they're food on the table and walked away. Steve looked at Maria as she picked up her fork. She had ordered chicken pasta. where Steve had order burger and fries.

"Doing pretty well... A little uncomfortable," Steve said and maria smirked.

"Well that's how I feel when I wear them," Maria said while Steve fidgeted in his seat.

"I fell sorry for you ladies," Steve said as he picked picked up his burger. Maria had birded Steve into wearing her underwear to dinner with the offer of something very dirty when they got back home into their bedroom. Steve hadn't really been so up for it but when Maria when decided what she was going to do he was telling her to pick out the underwear.

"I was thinking about spiting dessert," Steve suggest and Maria laughed.

"Is that because you want to get home quicker?" Maria asked, before taking a sip of her wine. Steve smirked.

"Maybe, plus these aren't very comfortable," Steve said quietly so no-one over heard them, even though they had revered the table in the corner. The restaurant was a little crowded, music playing over the chatter though made it peaceful in the corner of the room. Steve felt Maria's foot slowly grace passed his own. Steve took a sip of his water as Maria leaned over to take one of his french fries.

"Hey," Steve said after swallowing his water and Maria just smirked at him.

"What?" Maria asked innocently, then placed the fry into her mouth. They finished their main meal and then order chocolate cake. The ride back to Stark Tower was quiet. They walked into the elevator after parking up the car.

The second the elevator got to their room, Steve pulled down his trousers and took of Maria's underwear.

"Easy there tiger," Maria muttered as she walked into the kitchen. Steve rolled his eyes, pulling his trousers back up. Maria got a glass of water and leaned on the kitchen island as Steve walked into the kitchen.

"Now, I've suffered through that dinner you have to do your part of the deal," Steve said, his hands slowly moving around Maria's waist, pushing himself into her. She took one last sip of the water before placing it on the kitchen island.

"You knew I would hold up my part of the deal anyway," Maria said, before pulling Steve down to kiss her on the lips passionately. Steve lifted Maria onto the kitchen island, not caring about the water as it tipped over. She ran her hands through his hair as he moved to kiss her on the neck. She moaned and then pulled Steve's face up to kiss him on the lips.

"You look good in a black tie by the way," Maria said, pulling away from the kiss. She slowly slid off the kitchen island and grabbed his tie. She turned and started to walk towards their bedroom, pulling Steve by the tie. Steve smirked as Maria swayed her hips move than usual. Steve groaned and Maria laughed as they walked down the dimly lit corridor.

"You do things to me Hill," Steve muttered as she opened the door to their bedroom. She turned to face him, pushing the door with her back and pulling him into the room. Steve pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips. She could feel his erection pressed up against her as Steve shut the door with his foot.

*~~~~~~*

Maria woke to a stream of light shining through the little gap in the curtain. Specs of dust floating in the yellowy orange light. She titled her head to look over at Steve's side of the bed to see that he wasn't there, the covers pulled back.

"Good Morning Miss Hill. It is 9:12 and the temperature outside today is 23 Degrees Celsius. Weather today is sunny throughout, prefect weather conditions for a walk in the park," Jarvis informed her. "Steve Rogers is downstairs making breakfast for the team since it is his turn this week," Jarvis told her and Maria nodded.

"Thank you Jarvis," she mumbled as she sat up in the bed. She rubbed her eyes and pulled the cover back slightly. Hers and Steve's clothes from last night were speared around the room, on of Steve's socks was sat on the edge of the bed. Maria stretched, her back cracking slightly, before she stood up. She grabbed Steve's shirt and button three of the buttons and then pulled on some black yoga shorts from the pile of washing on the floor. She really couldn't care this she was not wearing enough, it was her body anyway. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair. She wiped the smudged mascara from under her eyes before walking out of the bathroom and towards the elevator.

"Morning Agent Chill," Tony said as the elevator stopped at his and Pepper's floor. He walked into the elevator, his eyes on the tablet he had in his hands. The elevator then made it's way down the main floor.

"Morning Stark," Maria replied out of politeness. Tony glanced up from his tablet and noticed what Maria was wearing.

"Steve's a lucky guy," Tony mumbled, looking away from Maria.

"He sure is," Maria said with a smirk, thinking about how she had made the man whimper in bed last night. The elevator door opened up and the two walked out, the smell of bacon, sausage, toast and egg hitting them. Steve looked up when he heard Maria and Tony walk in. He said morning to Tony and then looked at Maria.

"That's my shirt," Steve said to Maria as she sat down next to Natasha.

"Yeah your not getting it back," Maria said and Steve smirked playfully.

"We'll see about that," Steve said, before turning back to his cooking. The group got into their own conversation, Bruce talking to Tony and Thor telling Clint one of his hunting stories that Clint didn't even ask to hear about.

"You two sure seemed to have fun last night," Natasha said, turning her head to look at Maria, who just shrugged.

"Maria, me and Clint heard you two," Natasha stated. Natasha and Clint's floor for directly below hers and Steve's. Lets just say Maria and Steve hear a lot of them and Nat and Clint heard a lot from them.

"It was mostly Steve," Maria said with a smirk as the soldier placed plates down with breakfast onto the table.

"I know," Natasha mumbled before leaning forward and grabbed one of the pancakes.

Steve sat down next to Maria as they group started to eat, Thor still telling his tails of Asgard. Steve slid his hand under the table and placed it on Maria's bear thigh.

"I like you in my shirt," Steve mumbled to her as everyone laughed at something Thor was saying. Maria titled her head up to look at Steve.

"I better wear it at breakfast more often then," Maria told him and Steve leaned over to kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this. Next one up soon :)


End file.
